The Chain Message Story
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: My entry for puresnowangel's challenge. It's about a chain message that Miyu recieved. R&R please. I put it in General because it has a little suspense, romance and humor.


**The Chain Message Story**

Rating: **K**

Pairing: **Miyu Kouzuki/ Kanata Saionji**

(0-0)

**My entry for puresnowangel's challenge…**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Daa Daa Daa.

* * *

Miyu, Christine, Aya and Nanami were eating lunch together in their classroom. "Hey Miyu, have you checked your email lately?" Nanami asked. Miyu answered, "No. Why do you ask?"

"There is a chain message from an unknown sender. It says that if you won't send it to everyone in your list, a ghost girl dressed in white will visit you and kill you." Nanami informed her friend.

"I received the same e-mail… and I sent it to everyone. I'm afraid to die, you know." Christine said.

"Do you know, it gives me an idea! A new story for the play… I'll entitle it _Chain Message_!" Aya excitedly said with gleaming eyes. She closed the lid of her lunch box and wrote her story right away. The others sweatdropped.

When Miyu reached home, Wannya greeted her with the same "Okaerinasai, Miyu-san, Kanata-san!" Miyu headed to her room and changed her clothes. She did her assignments and then checked her mail on the computer. There was a bunch of email updates from different sites and from her parents, saying their greetings to her and Kanata. After reading all her email (and erasing some too), she received a message from Nanami.

'_Hello. I am Chitose. I have long wavy pink hair but I have no face, only my bloodshot eyes are seen. I sent this mail to you because I need you to spread the news that I'll be coming back for REVENGE! I'm going to kill everyone who reads this message. BUT, if you send this to everyone in your list and your life will be spared. Better do what I say OR ELSE I'm going to come at 12 in the midnight and I would be in a white dress. Say your prayers because I'm going to cut your head off.'_

Inside, Miyu was scared by this message but Miyu thought aloud, "Maybe this is another of those chain messages that want to scare people… gullible people."

"Aren't you gullible?" a person from behind asked. Miyu almost jumped out of her seat because of the sudden butting in. She turned around and saw Kanata leaning on the wall. Miyu was raging in anger, "I am not!" she said.

"If you aren't gullible, then don't send and erase it," he said in a challenging tone. She humped and erased the message. She looked at him with more confidence. "You're my witness," she said.

He looked at her. "What if that ghost or monster of some sort visits you tonight?" he asked seriously. She seemed nervous and so he teased her and made fun of her.

In the evening, Miyu could not sleep because she was thinking about that chain mail she received from Nanami. _'Oh… what have I done? What if it's true?' _shepanicked. She looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to 12. She was really scared this time. She rushed to Kanata's room and knocked on the door. "Kanata, open the door," she said in a shaky voice. Kanata opened his door. "What is it now?" he asked while scratching his head and yawning, "It's already past 11, shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said. Then, traces of embarrassment showed on her cheeks.

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"I was bothered by that chain mail, you see…" she answered, looking on the floor.

Kanata snorted and laughed. Miyu hushed him, "Ruu and Wannya are asleep! Don't be too loud."

"Okay," he said, "Now what do you want me to do? Let you stay in my room?"

She blushed violently and then nodded. "Are you out of your mind?!" he exclaimed.

But after a few moments…

"Sure, come in," he said.

Thump

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Maybe that chain letter was for real."

Miyu went to check what it is. She saw a girl with pink hair. Her head was bowed down so they couldn't see who it was. She wore a white night dress and held an axe. She had a revengeful aura. Miyu's soul almost escaped of her body. She went behind Kanata and clung on his shirt while Kanata didn't know how to protect her from the ghost. "Now you see! The chain letter was for real!" Miyu said with fear in her voice.

The girl swung her axe towards them.

"Ku ku ku, just what I suspected." The girl said with a low tone… sounded more like…

"Chris-chan?" Miyu said as she recognized the voice.

Christine did her hysterical role-playing again.

"Miyureceives a chain mail and erases it. Because in the evening she knocks on Kanata's door and says'_Oh Kanata! I'm scared of the ghost from that chain mail. Can you please hold me tight?'_

'_Of course Miyu, I know you're so afraid. I'll hold you in my arms so you don't have anything to worry about. Whatever happens to you, I'll be protecting you.'_

'_Oh Kanata, I love you.'_

'_I love you too Miyu'_

Then, they kiss and get married and they'll live happily ever after.

ARRRGH!! That makes me SO mad!"

She attacked them again and again until Kanata came up with an excuse. "Hey Chris-chan, you're getting the wrong idea. She knocked on the door because she owes me money."

Christine snapped out of her rampage and looked around her. "Oh my, what have I done?" she asked in her sweet, innocent way. She took out her toolbox and fixed her damage. The two sweatdropped.

"Sorry for bothering you at a time like this." Christine apologized and went to her own home.

They looked at each other and laughed. _'What a crazy night!' _they both thought.

"If that chain letter and Chitose, the girl, are true, are you still going to protect me?" Miyu asked.

"Of course…" he answered without thinking. After his answer registered on his mind, he blushed and excused, "Of course because your parents and _oyaji_ might kill me."

Miyu giggled and smiled at him. "Whatever…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato," she said with red streaks on her cheek. He was also red. They both went inside and slept.

The next morning, Aya was proudly announcing her new play. "It is entitled _Chain Message._ "she said and told the plot. It sounded more like what happened to Miyu and Kanata.

"Do you think she was spying on us last night?" Kanata asked.

"Who knows? She might only have accurately pictured the situation… or she's plain psychic." Miyu replied.

"…And the characters are Miyu, Kanata and Chris!" she said with excitement rushing with her words.

Miyu and Kanata sweatdropped while Chris was having her crazy talk to herself.

* * *

Ah! At last I'm finished… Hope you liked it. I have been experiencing writer's block nowadays.

This story was inspired by a chain letter I received via email. I'm gullible so I send those stuff. Haha! :)

Reviews are welcome… :)


End file.
